


AGAPANTO

by NielaHuang



Category: anime - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: First Love, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Inosuke no puede describir lo que siente por Tanjiro, no sabe ni siquiera cómo expresarle su amor sin verse como un loco salvaje... pero necesita respuestas...¡Kamaboko Gonpachiro tiene que darle respuestas! ¡Nadie puede negarle algo al rey de la montaña!El agapanto es conocido como la flor del amor.Prohibido adaptaciones de cualquier tipo.
Relationships: Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	AGAPANTO

Estar en aquella residencia era extraño para él, de hecho, todo se había vuelto extraño en su entorno desde que había conocido a Tanjiro. El recibir buenos comentarios, el sentir que su vida era preocupación para otros, estaba recibiendo cumplidos y palabras bonitas.

_No sé qué hacer cuando me dicen eso…_

—¡Inosuke! ¡Ya despertaste! —habló con emoción alguien en la habitación, quien corrió a sentarse a su lado verificando, en su nulo conocimiento médico, el estado del de cabellos azabaches.

¿Por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto? Estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero esta vez, dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse. La luz quemaba terriblemente en sus ojos y le costaba enfocar a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero la voz, la jodida voz de Tanjiro la reconocería en cualquier multitud, maldito Tanjiro, su vida estaba bien sin él y sus comportamientos raros que le hacían actuar raro.

—Kamado-sama, dele un permiso al doctor, por favor. —habló una señora de una edad bastante avanzada, con un tono de voz bastante jovial.

El de cabellos rojizos se apartó, dejando que el doctor revisara a Inosuke, que estaba extrañamente sumiso, claro, estaba adolorido, había recién despertado tras estar inconsciente por un par de días, no tenía fuerzas para intentar hacerse el valiente, no tenía cómo.

Se dejó examinar, respondiendo con dificultad, la mandíbula le dolía, a horrores. La visión había mejorado tras haberse acostumbrado a la luz del lugar, el doctor le revisaba, la anciana estaba a un lado, poniendo agua fresca en un vaso de bambú en la mesita al costado de su cama, su máscara estaba en la mesita al otro costado de la cama, todo parecía estar en orden, pero ¿y Tanjiro? Había estado ahí hacía un par de minutos, lo había escuchado, estaba seguro.

—Kamado-sama fue llevado a su habitación a descansar. —habló la mujer al ver a Inosuke moverse desesperado buscando algo. La miró con inquietud, ¿había pasado algo con Tanjiro en ese momento? —Kamado-sama se desmayó por el agotamiento, estuvo los últimos días sin dormir, cuidando de su salud mientras estuvo inconsciente, Hashibira-sama.

Un latido muy potente de su corazón le hizo estremecerse, ¿qué era eso que le sucedía? ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿por qué quería ir donde Tanjiro y agradecerle?

La cabeza le dolió fuertemente, una vez estuvo solo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y como si de una teletransportación se tratase, recordó todo…

_El frondoso bosque de una de las muchas montañas, en medio de una misión, el Oni que tenían en frente estaba acabando con toda la fuerza del grupo, Zenitsu había caído hacía sólo un par de segundos, gravemente herido, sólo quedaban ellos dos, medianamente intactos._

_—¡No mueras, Inosuke!_ — _le escuchó gritar a Tanjiro, cuando vio al Oni intentar atacarlo._

_Interpuso sus katanas, las que se quebraron con fuerza ante el impacto, causándole temor, después de todo sí moriría y ningún grito de un piadoso Tanjiro podría evitarlo._

_Fue golpeado por el Oni, con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo fue disparado contra los árboles, sintiendo como sus huesos se partían ante el impacto y su máscara de jabalí abandonaba su cabeza._

— _¡INOSUKE!_

_Perdió la consciencia por un par de segundos, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio al poderoso rival a punto de atacar mortalmente a Tanjiro. De las fuerzas que no tenía se levantó y corrió hacia el rival, tomando una de sus katanas, con la intención de atacar, pero Tanjiro estaba en real peligro, por lo que aceleró sus movimientos y se puso frente al poderoso Oni._

— _No creas que eres el único resistente._ — _amenazó con su típico tono competitivo, cortando uno de los brazos del Oni._

_Se giró para mirar al de cabellos rojizos y sonreírle con suficiencia, sin embargo, el Oni fue mucho más rápido que él, y con la mano ilesa, atacó a Inosuke, atravesando sus garras en un costado de su cuerpo._

_No escuchó nada más que un grito de Tanjiro, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía rápidamente y el dolor consumaba la poca resistencia que aún conservaba._

Si estaba allí, vivo, era porque Tanjiro le había salvado, como siempre… Y como siempre, no había podido hacer nada por él, ni por sí mismo. Volvía a tener ese sentimiento que Zenitsu había llamado depresión, no servía para nada, ni siquiera cuando se hacía más fuerte, Tanjiro estaba siempre un paso adelante.

Se quedó profundamente dormido luego de tomar la medicina que le habían dejado en otro vaso de bambú, y fue lo mejor, su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar cosas raras que no terminaba de entender, no entendía los modales y el comportamiento de Tanjiro durante el tiempo que había estado inconsciente, ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso? Tanjiro era demasiado raro, todos eran demasiado raros.

Cuando despertó, muchas horas después, la noche reinaba, así que suspiró tranquilamente, estaba solo. Giró su rostro tras sentarse un poco en la cama, y encontró que en la mesa donde, en el día reposaban los vasos, había un pequeño recipiente de madera con onigiris y un vaso con té, comió, rápidamente, como siempre.

—Deberías tener cuidado cuando comes y más si sigues herido.

Esa voz lo descolocó, se ahogó con lo que comía, por lo que comenzó a toser desesperado, estaba solo ¿no? Se suponía, o eso creyó al despertar. El de cabellos rojizos acercó el vaso con té, para que Inosuke pudiese reponerse de aquello, pero el comportamiento usualmente reacio del salvaje le pasó una mala jugada, pues éste de un manotazo tiró el vaso al otro lado de la habitación.

—Voy a traerte agua. —dijo Tanjiro de forma apresurada, pero Inosuke se sentía molesto con tanta preocupación.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Quieres pelear?

Tanjiro rió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, elevando su diestra a la cabeza de Inosuke, acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, casi como peinándolos, dijo algo, una frase que Inosuke no escuchó, porque sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, casi como si este latiese en sus oídos y le estuviera dejando sordo. Sintió su rostro caliente, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero sabía que por su condición no podía hacerlo.

Se inclinó con fuerza, y su cabeza impactó con fuerza con la de Tanjiro, mala idea, sabiendo lo duro que era el cráneo del de cabellos rojizos, el golpe le dolió tanto o más que la primera vez.

Kamado se levantó y en medio de la penumbra, con un pañuelo o cualquier trozo de tela que no importaba de donde había salido, se apresuró a limpiar la frente manchada de sangre de Inosuke, tomando con cuidado de la mejilla, al contrario.

Inosuke no sabía qué nombre se debía usar para el sentimiento que le estaba abordando en ese momento, pero estaba ahogado, sentía que el aire le faltaba; justo donde descansaba la mano de Tanjiro, era como una corriente eléctrica, cálida, reconfortante; su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sentía que podía morirse en ese momento por esa sensación en todo su cuerpo.

El menor se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos se encontraron y aunque Inosuke se sentía incómodo no podía dejar de mirarlo, no era capaz, los ojos de Tanjiro transmitían algo que no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero le hacía sentirse tranquilo y era la primera vez que podía contemplarlos tan detenidamente, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro y si hubiese algo más de luz, aparte de la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, se sentiría mejor, el sentimiento sería más intenso.

—Intenta descansar ¿sí? Para que podamos entrenar pronto. —la voz del menor era tan suave, era… no sabía cómo describirla, no tenía los medios para hacerlo, pero sólo pudo asentir con sumisión y acomodarse en la cama bajo su atenta mirada ajena.

Volvió a quedarse dormido, casi como si de una orden se tratara, a pesar de que sabía que Tanjiro era menor por un par de meses, pero casi siempre lograba doblegarse ante su amabilidad y su comprensión, no sabía hacerle frente a eso, salvo intentar pelear.

A partir del día siguiente, volvió a usar su máscara, se sentía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, estar encerrado, en reposo obligado y teniendo a Tanjiro casi todo el día haciéndole compañía, le estaba agobiando. Necesitaba aire fresco, aire libre y alejarse de todas esas cosas que le estaban atormentando porque no sabía cómo se llamaba nada de lo que pensaba ni de lo que sentía, tampoco iba a preguntar, era muy incómodo hacerlo y no quería mostrare vulnerable ante nadie.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Zenitsu el primer día que fue a visitarlo, un par de días después de su despertar.

—Vivo, si eso quieres recibir como respuesta.

Su comportamiento se estaba volviendo mucho más tosco cada día, aún no podía moverse bien, le dolía el costado, a pesar de que la herida había cicatrizado bastante bien, pero quería salir, quería entrenar, ¡quería moverse de ese puto cuarto!

Pero había notado algo diferente en él, estaba actuando de forma diferente con Zenitsu, era más brusco, a pesar de que se sentía frustrado con ambos, por el hecho de tener algo más de libertad para moverse por la casa, con Tanjiro era más sumiso, y se sentía algo más torpe con él. Sí, estaba analizando de más su propio comportamiento y eso le frustraba, porque nunca había hecho eso, siempre actuaba por instinto y ya.

— _Debes sobrevivir Inosuke… Te amo Inosuke… Inosuke…_

—¡Inosuke! —la voz de Tanjiro le sobresaltó. Le miró a través de la máscara, al sentirle peligrosamente cerca, sentía su calor, demasiado próximo, volvió a sentir el calor agolparse en su rostro como la otra noche.

—¿Quieres pelear? —respondió con brusquedad empujando a Tanjiro lejos de su cuerpo, intentando salir de su cama.

—Cuidado, Inosuke.

Tanjiro se apresuró a tomarle por la cintura, pero no para impedirle moverse, sino todo lo contrario, ayudó a que pudiera ponerse en pie, por primera vez en muchos días. Sentía el tacto suave del menor en su torso desnudo, a pesar de que las manos de éste eran considerablemente ásperas y gruesas, se sentía suave, se sentía cálido y eso generaba que su corazón bombeara con más fuerza y el calor se concentrara en su rostro con mucha más brusquedad.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿les va a dar un ataque cardiaco? —la voz de Zenitsu estaba cargada de burla, era claro que él veía algo que ese par no.

—¿De qué hablas Zenitsu? —Tanjiro hablaba con calma mientras sostenía de pie a Inosuke con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

—Sus corazones, su sangre se está moviendo con mucha rapidez, ¿se van a morir porque se están tocando?

Zenitsu estalló en carcajadas y salió del cuarto, dejando a aquel par solo. Inosuke miró a Tanjiro, agradeciendo que la máscara estaba ocultando su expresión, porque se sentía aterrado, ¿el menor también se sentía acelerado sólo con ese tacto?

El rostro de Tanjiro estaba sonrojado, mientras su mirada permanecía en el piso, pero el agarre en el cuerpo del mayor no disminuía y eso de alguna manera le tranquilizaba, aunque su mente estaba hecha un lío y estaba intentando desenredar todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

Caminó con ayuda de Tanjiro al jardín, sentándose en el borde de madera de la casa con la vista hacia el campo que parecía de entrenamiento. Quería ir y entrenarse, como lo hacía Tanjiro y como lo hacía Zenitsu (a pesar de sus quejas y berrinches), estaba cansado de sentirse inútil y de sentir ese revoloteo extraño en todo su cuerpo, no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No se dio cuenta, estaba bastante concentrado en ver el entrenamiento, en sentir el aire fresco colarse por la máscara e impactar contra su torso desnudo.

Sus amigos se acercaron, sólo Tanjiro se sentó a su lado, pues Zenitsu se dejó caer en la madera, lo más cercano a la fresca sombra de la casa, completamente agotado. El menor a su lado bebió un poco de agua de la calabaza que había dejado uno de los sirvientes de la casa, en algún momento sin haberse percatado de ello, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Tanjiro parecía querer hablar, pero estaba visiblemente agotado, por lo que permaneció a su lado en silencio, e Inosuke no era capaz de hablar, no sabía ni siquiera qué debía decirle. No sabía iniciar una conversación normal como lo hacían Zenitsu y Tanjiro cuando se sentaban a descansar en algún bosque o algo por el estilo, no conocía el sentido de la conversación.

Se animó a decir algo, pero un peso cayó sobre su hombro, los cabellos alborotados de Tanjiro le hicieron cosquillas, giró un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con el menor apoyado en su hombro, dormido, pudo ver un poco su rostro por debajo de su propia máscara. El rostro relajado, sus labios levemente abultados en lo que parecía un puchero, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico, las pestañas se veían extrañamente largas y sentía una sensación de paz en todo su cuerpo, aunque evidentemente estaba tenso, podía empujar a Tanjiro e insultarlo por haber hecho eso, pero no lo hacía, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Más cuestionamientos a su remolino de emociones,

—El amor juvenil es tan bello y radiante. —la voz de la anciana le hizo sobresaltarse mucho más que antes, ¿en qué momento había llegado ella a su lado? —Aproveche de ese amor, Hashibira-sama, la felicidad siempre está primero que la pelea.

La mujer se fue, llevándose las calabazas vacías y dejando a un Inosuke frustrado, sonrojado y con la intención de crear una disputa con la mujer por decir cosas que no entendía y que sólo agregaban más interrogantes a su perdida mente.

¿Amor? Había escuchado a una mujer en sus recuerdos decirle que lo amaba, una mujer que no podía recordar como lucía pero que su voz le causaba un revoloteo muy fuerte en el estómago, como el que le generaba Tanjiro, pero había algo diferente, no podía entenderlo, esa mujer en sus recuerdos repetía lo mismo, siempre decía que lo amaba, pero ¿qué era eso de amar? Podía preguntar, sí, podía ir donde esa vieja y preguntarle sobre lo que le había dicho, pero ¿verse frágil? No, él no era débil y no era indefenso ante nadie.

De forma impulsiva, empujó a Tanjiro con fuerza, lejos de su cuerpo y se marchó, con mucha dificultad del lugar, sabía que el menor iba a seguirlo, por lo que se forzó a apresurarse para llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse allí, el rostro le ardía, el corazón parecía que fuese a salirse de su pecho, estaba demasiado desesperado, iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba respuestas, pero no sabía cómo obtenerlas, no sabía cómo acercarse a preguntar sin que le trataran como un tonto, como un niño o alguien débil.

Pasó días encerrado en su cuarto, sin permitir que nadie más que la anciana entrara a dejarle la medicina y la comida, no quería salir, el sentimiento en su cuerpo era tan fuerte, tan abrumador, tan potente, que tenía ganas de llorar, un reflejo que no experimentaba hacía muchísimos años.

Luna llena, una luz muy potente iluminaba su cuarto gracias al fuerte brillo lunar, estaba decidido, Tanjiro no iba a reprocharle nada, era Tanjiro y seguramente él podía sacarle de cualquier duda, después de todo Tanjiro sabía todo.

Su cuerpo estaba mucho más sano, se había ejercitado un poco en el cuarto, por lo que los movimientos ahora no le dolían y podía desplazarse con más comodidad. Caminó por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión en busca de la habitación del menor, él le había dicho que quedaba muy al fondo porque estaba cerca de la habitación donde estaba encerrada Nezuko para protegerla de la luz del sol.

Deslizó la puerta con suavidad, encontrándose a Tanjiro completamente dormido en la cama, la luz de la luna era muy potente, iluminaba muy bien el cuarto y brillaba sobre el rostro del menor; el corazón de Inosuke latió con fuerza y volvió a sentir esa incomodidad en el estómago que seguía sin poder describir.

—¿Inosuke? —la voz del menor le hizo asustarse, había dejado de mirarlo para divagar en su cabeza. —Ven, ¿necesitas algo?

El de cabellos azabaches caminó con una peculiar seguridad que no sabía de dónde había sacado y se sentó a los pies de la cama, en la clásica posición de indio y cruzando los brazos contra su pecho, resoplando, principalmente para calmar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—Responde, ¿qué es el amor? —preguntó sin rodeos y sin mirar al menor, que se había sentado en la cama para poder llevar mejor la conversación.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —cuestionó Tanjiro con una sonrisa bastante dulce, suponía que era algo relacionado con esas cosas que él no entendía y a veces exigía respuesta.

—Si no me respondes le voy a decir a Zenitsu que me responda. —se quejó con la intención de ponerse de pie, pero Tanjiro se lo impidió hablando de repente.

—Yo te respondo. —dijo de inmediato, volviendo a sonreír. —El amor es un sentimiento fuerte, te produce como un… un revoloteo en el estómago, el corazón late muy fuerte y quieres compartir mucho con una persona, el amor es muy fuerte.

Inosuke se giró y pudo ver el rostro del menor, sonrojado, como si él también estuviera sintiendo eso que estaba describiendo, se sintió comprendido, después de todo Tanjiro lo sabía todo, era la persona perfecta para hacerle entender todo.

—El amor te hace actuar diferente con una persona, hace que seas más tranquilo, más sumiso y puedes hacer lo que sea por ese alguien… —las manos de Tanjiro se aferraron a la manta que lo cubría, como si intentara expresarse mejor, pero Inosuke siendo impulsivo como siempre, se adelantó a todo.

—¿Por qué siento todo eso cuando se trata de ti? —escupió con desespero acomodándose frente a él, con las piernas a cada costado del cuerpo ajeno para poder tenerlo y sentirlo más cerca.

Tanjiro elevó el rostro quedando completamente helado al escucharle hablar y al sentirle tan cerca, no estaba preparado para esa cercanía, sin embargo, no era capaz de separarse, no cuando había deseado durante tanto tiempo sentir esa especie de reciprocidad por parte del mayor, lo había anhelado mucho, pero ahora que lo tenía no tenía ni idea de cómo llevarlo. Inosuke no era un chico normal, no sabía nada de la vida de él, salvo de su salvajismo y de su falta de conocimientos sobre comportamientos en sociedad.

El menor se acercó un poco, extendiendo sus manos hacia el rostro ajeno, tomó la máscara con cuidado, pudo ver como las manos de Inosuke se levantaban con la clara intención de que la máscara no fuera dejada de su rostro, Tanjiro lo supo, por lo que sólo dejó la mitad de su rostro descubierto. Pudo ver los labios entreabiertos del mayor, las mejillas sonrojadas con violencia y su manzana de adán subir y bajar con ansiedad.

No lo pensó un segundo más, le besó, un beso tan suave, un beso tan majestuoso, tan único, no hubo movimiento por parte de ninguno, Inosuke no sabía qué estaba pasando y él, por su parte no quería abusar de la ingenuidad e inocencia del contrario.

Se separó luego de permitirse llenar sus pulmones del aroma ajeno, era dulce, olía amor, olía confianza, era algo que en Inosuke jamás había percibido, pero… le gustaba.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Inosuke apenas el menor acomodó la máscara y podía sentirse protegido.

—Un beso

—¿Qué es un beso?

—Cuando quieres a alguien como yo te quiero, los labios se chocan para demostrar amor. —explicó Tanjiro sintiéndose extraño ante ello, no es como si su vida amorosa fuese muy amplia.

—Eso fue desagradable. —fueron las palabras toscas del mayor, Tanjiro quedó estático, no esperaba ese rechazo.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. —respondió Tanjiro.

Era esos momentos donde el menor deseaba ver el rostro del salvaje, porque conocía su expresivo rostro, quería verle sonrojado, verle los ojos, el color verde de los mismos, como dos brillantes esmeraldas, cada que tenía la oportunidad, aprovechaba para detallarlos, para detallar su rostro, contrastante con lo varonil de su voz y su cuerpo, su piel suave, labios abultados y rosados… Sí, hacía tiempo había notado su gusto particular por Inosuke, tanto, que lo había hablado con Nezuko, a pesar de que ella no respondía a sus palabras, le reconfortaba y le apoyaba con sus abrazos y pequeños gestos cargados de amor, que sólo ella, como su hermanita menor podía darle.

—Vuelve a hacerlo. —pidió Inosuke, casi que, lanzándose sobre él, dejando la máscara caer al piso.

Tanjiro pudo verlo, a pesar de estar ahora acostado y con el mayor sobre su cuerpo, el cabello largo cayendo sobre su rostro. Los olores del cuerpo ajeno habían aumentado, ahora sentía la curiosidad y necesidad mezclada en medio de ese amor y confianza que había notado antes. Los ojos verdes brillaban, al igual que los labios, señal que había relamido y mordisqueado los mismos.

Inosuke se dejó caer de una forma bastante violenta, tanto que el choque dolió, sus narices chocaron con incomodidad y sus dientes impactaron dolorosamente, pero Tanjiro tomó las riendas de ello, haciéndose a un lado de la cama para quedar ambos de costado, uno frente al otro.

—Enséñame. —pidió casi en una orden, con la típica impaciencia que caracterizaba a Inosuke.

Fue evidente que quiso iniciar una pelea cuando vio la sonrisa de Tanjiro, pero éste se adelantó, volvió a besarle, dejándose llevar de su casi nula experiencia y de su completo instinto, movió sus labios con mucha suavidad, con lentitud, permitiéndose saborear los labios ajenos y permitirle a éste aprender de ese roce, mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Inosuke intentaba imitar con algo de torpeza los movimientos del menor, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, empuñando con fuerza la camisa ajena, no quería soltarle, no quería separarse de él, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, le desesperaba, pero ese roce, esa cercanía le daba tranquilidad a todos esos sentimientos que aún carecían de nombre, porque aún no sabía qué era todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos, no sabía qué nombre debía ponerle a todo eso.

Cuando a ambos les faltó la respiración, se separaron, se miraron y suspiraron. Las manos de Tanjiro permanecían enredadas en los cabellos de Inosuke, mientras este se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa ajena, con una clara señal de que no quería irse, y el menor lo entendió, él tampoco quería dejar de sentir esa calidez, esa forma tan única en la que su corazón parecía reconfortarse.

—Quédate a dormir… —susurró el menor acurrucando contra su cuerpo el fornido cuerpo ajeno, quien completamente a gusto se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quedándose dormido en cuestión de segundos.

La mañana llegó y aquel par se negaba a despertarse, estaban cómodos en aquella pequeña cama, abrazados y enlazados, disfrutando del calor que sus cuerpos emanaban en aquellas frías mañanas… Sin embargo, el escandaloso de Zenitsu perturbó su sueño, cuando entró gritando al cuarto de Tanjiro.

—¡Tanjiro! ¡Inosuke no está y…! —el grito del mayor del grupo quedó en el aire cuando vio la escena de aquel cuarto. —¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Inosuke abrió los ojos, molesto de haber sido despertado cuando estaba descansando tan plenamente en los brazos del menor, por lo que tomó lo primero que pudo y lo lanzó, su rígida máscara impactó con fuerza en la cabeza de Zenitsu, quien se quejó dolorosamente pero no se marchó de la habitación.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —Zenitsu exigió cuando vio a Inosuke acurrucarse más a Tanjiro que apenas despertaba. —Taaanjirooo—canturreó en forma de protesta al ver que el menor del grupo no hacía nada para quitarse al salvaje de encima.

—¿Qué explicación quieres?

Tanjiro permanecía con sus brazos alrededor de un ahora dormido Inosuke, mientras intentaba despertar completamente. Zenitsu por su lado armaba un drama totalmente escandaloso por no haber sido tomado en cuenta para “dicha reunión nocturna”, pero el menor logró callarlo diciéndole que no era nada de lo que imaginaba, que era algo más privado, asunto que espantó al mayor, pues salió corriendo del cuarto, azotando la puerta.

Cuan o Inosuke volvió a despertar, se encontró a Tanjiro que lo miraba, de nuevo esos ojos que le ahogaban y esa mirada que no sabía interpretar, por lo que le empujó con fuerza y salió corriendo del cuarto hacia el jardín, sintiendo, como siempre, el corazón latirle con fiereza.

—¡Eres un inmoral! ¡Nezuko-chan duerme al lado! —gritó el rubio apuntándole con una rama que sostenía, pero Inosuke no entendía qué estaba gritando el mayor. —¡Eres un sucio! ¡Tanjiro y tú son unos sucios!

El mayor continuó vociferando cosas, inclusive aumentó los gritos cuando Tanjiro apareció en escena, poniéndose al lado del salvaje que continuaba mirando al rubio con bastante incertidumbre ¿tan malo era dormir con Tanjiro? La sociedad era muy extraña.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Dice que somos unos sucios e inmorales ¿qué significa eso? Yo me bañé anoche, no estoy sucio.

Tanjiro estalló en estruendosas carcajadas, situación que, entre los gritos de uno y las carcajadas de otro, sólo lograron confundir más a Inosuke, quien frustrado se sentó en el piso cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

—¡Zenitsu! —gritó el menor del grupo calmando un poco sus carcajadas. —El sucio eres tú, sacando conclusiones de algo que no pasó.

—¿No tuviste sexo con Inosuke? —cuestionó el mayor comenzando a sonrojarse al ver el movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte del de ojos rojizos.

—¿Qué es el sexo? —preguntó molesto Inosuke al ser ignorado.

—Anda, explícale Tanjiro.

Ahora el sonrojado era el menor, que no sabía cómo abordar el tema con el salvaje, no sabía cómo explicarlo de una forma que el mayor entendiera, no había cómo explicarlo. La situación le causaba gracia a Zenitsu, pero aquella extraña pareja estaba intentando solucionarlo por sus propios medios, Inosuke buscaba equipararlo con algo conocido y Tanjiro intentaba buscar la forma de decirlo para que el otro entendiera.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Son como los besos? ¿los que me enseñaste anoche?

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo anoche, sucios?! —gritó el rubio espantado como antes.

—Tanjiro me enseñaba qué son los besos. —respondió con obviedad el salvaje

El grito de Zenitsu se pudo haber escuchado en todo el mundo, comenzó a hacer preguntas en medio de su estado de alteración, cuestionando a Tanjiro sobre sus actos, cuando éste se encontraba completamente tranquilo, con Inosuke no se metía, sabía que él no entendería ninguna pregunta que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Nuevamente, el menor del grupo supo sacárselo de encima, dándole a entender que su vida privada no era de su incumbencia, y como siempre, el rubio, sobrerreaccionó en medio de un drama muy típico de su forma de ser.

Nuevamente los días pasaron, Tanjiro e Inosuke pasaban las noches juntos, abrazados, compartiendo besos aún bastante torpes y cargados de frustración por parte del mayor, porque no podía besar a Tanjiro como él le besaba, sin embargo, Tanjiro estaba bastante a gusto con ello, la cercanía entre ambos era increíble.

Pero no todo estaba bien, Inosuke estaba experimentando algo nuevo, el calor en su cuerpo, la forma en que el mismo reaccionaba ante los abrazos y el tacto áspero de las manos del menor, sentía su cuerpo llenarse de corrientes eléctricas muy fuertes, sentía su cuerpo reaccionar como nunca lo había hecho. Anhelaba el tacto ajeno, quería sentir sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, quería a su vez, tocar a Tanjiro, sacarle la ropa y sentir su piel. El calor se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre, estallaba por todo su cuerpo y eso le causaba ansiedad porque entre más noches pasaban juntos más fuerte era ese sentimiento.

—Ta… Tanjiro… —susurró en un tono de voz que para el menor sonó como un gemido grave.

¿Tanjiro? ¿En qué momento había sido tan relativamente fácil llamarle por el nombre en voz alta sin equivocarse? Se avergonzó por ello y más por el tono que había usado ¿qué clase de tono era ese?

—¿Qué sucede? —Tanjiro habló levantando un poco la cabeza encontrándose con un sonrojado Inosuke, que se aferraba a su propio yukata con desespero.

—Quiero que me toques.

—¿Cómo quieres que te toque? —el tono de voz de Tanjiro fue nervioso, e inclusive, tembló un poco al final.

—No sé, pero quiero que me toques, también quiero sentir tu piel.

En ese momento, todo tuvo claridad para el menor, no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo el pelinegro; él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, tenía un poder de contingencia enorme, claro, él sí sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y al cuerpo del mayor.

Detalló un poco mejor a Inosuke, el sector de donde se agarraba el yukata, estaba ocultando aquella erección, pero era imposible; el corazón de Tanjiro dio un vuelco en su pecho y supo, que quizás, el momento había llegado y que tenía mucho que enseñarle a Inosuke, cosas que había leído y había escuchado, era el momento de poner en práctica todo eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tanjiro mirando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de su amante viendo un ligero asentimiento de su parte y como retiraba las manos de su ropa para aferrarse a él.

Tanjiro suspiró, ansioso, nervioso y teniendo en mente que tenían que hacerlo bien, que ambos debían aprender y disfrutar de esto.

El menor se puso sobre el salvaje con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa cálida y cariñosa que tanto le caracterizaba, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, había eso que Tanjiro había llamado amor, también había otro sentimiento más intenso, un sentimiento que le generaba calor y que la punzada en su entrepierna fuese mucho más intensa. Las manos del menor recorrieron el fornido torso ajeno, delineando sus músculos marcados, sintiendo la suavidad de la misma y viendo el estremecimiento evidente en el cuerpo de Inosuke, aunque este hacía lo imposible para ocultarlo, lo estaba asimilando como un estado de debilidad.

—Se trata de disfrutar, Inosuke, disfruta… —susurró el menor antes de besarle.

Un beso diferente, deseoso, ansioso, caliente, porque sí, Tanjiro había sucumbido al placer, al deseo y a la necesidad de su cuerpo de tocar a su amante, disfrutando de su torso desnudo y de la timidez de éste, pues estaba con sus manos temblorosas, abriendo con dificultad el yukata y comenzando a tocar el delgado cuerpo de Tanjiro. Las manos de ambos eran considerablemente ásperas, pero en las pieles se sentía bien.

El menor desvió los besos al cuello del salvaje, haciendo un lento camino de besos, y de éste se emitió un gemido, uno muy suave y grave, gemido que logró encender mucho más al menor y le alentó a seguir buscando aquellos sonidos. Por su parte, Inosuke estaba intentando contenerse, no liberar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos, porque sentía que ello no era normal, pero Tanjiro no se detenía, entre los besos y las caricias, su cuerpo vibraba de placer y de necesidad. Clavó las uñas en la espalda del menor, y bajó las mismas por la elongación de la espalda, escuchando de sus labios un gemido entre dolor y placer, ello le gustó a Inosuke, por lo que lo repitió, hacia arriba, pero disminuyendo la presión para desaparecer ese sonido de dolor.

Los besos continuaron bajando hasta encontrarse con los pezones del mayor, Tanjiro atrapó uno entre sus labios y lo besó, viendo el estremecimiento ajeno, luego lo lamió y lo mordió, recibiendo como respuesta, gemidos y gruñidos de evidente desespero. El mayor pidió más, en medio de un balbuceo y una caricia extraña en la espalda y los cabellos de Kamado.

Mientras el menor atendía el torso, se atrevió a retirarle los pantalones del yukata, dejando la erección completamente libre, se atrevió a tocarla y acariciar levemente de arriba abajo, el gemido de Inosuke llenó de satisfacción al de cabellos rojizos que con más ímpetu le masturbó mientras permanecía besando y atendiendo sus pezones, intercalándose entre uno y otro.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el menor tras haberse separado, elevando el rostro para ver fijamente a los ojos a Inosuke que con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas le veía sin entender.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con la voz ahogada, aferrándose a las muñecas del menor, que se abría paso entre sus piernas.

Hubo silencio, ambos estaban ahora completamente desnudos, con una muy ligera capa de sudor sobre sus cuerpos, las erecciones vibrantes y necesitadas de atención eran bastante notorias. Tanjiro necesitaba tocar a Inosuke, necesitaba unirse con él, lo necesitaba a él

—Vamos a unirnos… uno solo… tú y yo… —susurró Tanjiro flexionando las piernas ajenas para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

—Confío… en ti…

Eran palabras fuertes, porque Inosuke no confiaba en nadie, siempre estaba a la defensiva y peleando con cualquier persona, además de rivalizando con cualquiera sin necesidad alguna, pero Tanjiro, él era diferente, a él podía mostrarle su lado más vulnerable, podía entregarle todo lo que él le pidiera, porque él era su “amor” era la conclusión a la que había llegado en los últimos días, aunque no terminaba de entender ninguna de las cosas que sentía.

Tanjiro, ante aquella confirmación de la confianza humedeció tres de sus dedos con su propia saliva, bajo la intrigante y expectante mirada del mayor. Comenzó la preparación, primero con un solo dedo, ingresándolo lentamente, moviéndolo con mucha lentitud, porque sabía lo incómodo que podía sentirse; ingresó el segundo dedo escuchando un gemido de dolor por parte del mayor, así que recurrió a masturbarle lentamente mientras éste se acostumbraba. El ingreso del tercer dedo fue doloroso para el mayor pero el de cabellos rojizos supo distraer aquello con besos y caricias hasta que el movimiento de la cadera de Inosuke, le confirmó que estaba disfrutando.

Retiró los dedos de su interior, recibiendo quejas y reclamos del contrario, situación que le llevó a sonreír. Se acomodó debidamente, abriendo mejor las piernas ajenas, agradeciendo su elasticidad de éste; y comenzó a penetrarle, lentamente, porque sabía que ello podía ser incómodo para el contrario.

Una vez completamente dentro, se dedicó a besar el rostro de Hashibira para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrase. Por parte del mayor no hubo palabras, no era capaz de hablar, pero cuando se sintió listo, tomó una de las manos de quien estaba sobre su cuerpo y la apretó como signo que podía seguir con eso. Tanjiro sonrió sobre los labios ajenos y sin dejar los besos comenzó a moverse, lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos unirse, de la forma tan única en la que encajaban, del placer que les unía, del sonido sucio y húmedo que hacían sus cuerpos al chocarse.

Intensificó los movimientos a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los gemidos de ambos eran más libres, en ese momento agradecía estar en los cuartos más lejanos y que Nezuko se encontrase en su profundo sueño.

Inosuke gemía con mucha más libertad que antes, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno, Tanjiro igualmente gemía, soltando entre susurros el nombre ajeno mientras aceleraba e intensificaba los movimientos, buscando dar en el punto, que había leído que era el clave.

Inosuke gimió gravemente y movió su cadera justo después de aquella embestida, ahí fue donde Kamado se dio cuenta que lo había encontrado y continuó con los certeros movimientos, porque sabía que el clímax para ambos estaba peligrosamente cerca, y quería que ese momento fuera memorable para ambos.

—Tanjiro… Tanjiro… —Inosuke habló con desespero, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno, levantando sus piernas y abrazando la cintura de su amante con las mismas para buscar mayor cercanía porque el clímax estaba abordándole y le estaba volviendo loco.

El orgasmo les llegó a ambos con violencia, haciéndolos temblar y colapsar, Tanjiro se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno, abrazándole con fuerza, mientras se derramaba en su interior y sentía como Inosuke los manchaba a ambos.

El menor se movió un poco para salir de su interior y acomodarse a un lado del pelinegro, pero le abrazó de inmediato, acurrucándose ambos el uno contra el otro, llenándose de ese calor que disfrutaban todas las noches, pero ahora de una forma mucho más íntima, habían llegado al siguiente nivel.

—Kompachiro… —susurró el mayor tras haberse recuperado, pero sin tener la mente muy clara. —¿Yo puedo hacer eso se acabas hacer?

—Sí Inosuke, eso hace las parejas que se quieren. —respondió Tanjiro abrigándolos a ambos con las mantas.

—¿Somos pareja? Como la vieja de esta casa y el otro viejo que nunca está. —curioseó Inosuke cerrando los ojos, agotado.

—Ten respeto, ellos nos están cuidando y sanando. —le reprendió como lo hacía usualmente, pero le acunó en sus brazos. — Y sí, somos pareja como ellos.

Inosuke no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó dormido, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno, estando tan relajado como lo había estado las últimas noches, tranquilo, sumiso y nada violento, al menos con Tanjiro, porque él ya había asumido y afrontado ese amor que ambos estaban disfrutando.

—¡Tanjiro! ¡Inosuke! —gritó Zenitsu en la mañana entrando al cuarto de forma escandalosa, pero ni siquiera su escándalo los despertó, evidenció la ropa de ambos en los pies de la cama y como siempre, se escandalizó de forma dramática. —¡Ya sí lo hicieron! ¡Sucios! ¡Pobre Nezuko-chan!

Era claro que su relación se había fortalecido de sobre manera, y quizás esa unión les ayudase de una forma considerablemente positiva en el campo de batalla, pero ahora eso no interesaba, ahora estaban bien, eran ellos dos, descubriendo un sentimiento nuevo que como había dicho la anciana, debían disfrutar, porque… en ese mundo, el futuro es incierto.

**FIN**


End file.
